


Preparing for a baby

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No mpreg, Painting, Quarantink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: They’d bought the clothes, the books, the furniture, the soft toys, everything that they would need for their new baby. Now all they needed to do was get the nursery ready for them.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Preparing for a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my day 2 of the challenge. The theme for today was Paint, so this is my attempt at it. I hope you all like it, and stay safe sweet readers xx

They’d bought the clothes, the books, the furniture, the soft toys, everything that they would need for their new baby. Now all they needed to do was get the nursery ready for them. Which was how Yuzuru and Javier ended up with bandanas on and paint rollers as they painted the walls a soft peach colour.

“Yuzu~” Javier called with a grin on his face.

“Yes Javi?” Yuzuru turned and let out a shriek as Javier painted his face with the peach coloured paint. His eyes narrowed and he dipped his own in the paint.

“Oh you are so dead,” Yuzuru hissed as he started to chase the other around the room.

The pair had a paint fight and ended up coating their clothes and faces with the peach paint. It only ended when Javier waved his bandana like a white flag, and the pair lay down on the newspaper covering the nursery floor to protect it while they painted. Both giggled and Yuzuru wiped off his face as much as he could on the bottom of the loose old shirt he’d been painting in.

“You are so bad,” he giggled.

“You are too. Love you,” Javier kissed his cheek.


End file.
